


A Bully In The ZPD

by WhoCouldIBe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Bully, Bullying, Cheating, Cucking, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Humiliation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCouldIBe/pseuds/WhoCouldIBe
Summary: There's a bully in the ZPD and he's set his eyes on Judy. How will she react? How will Nick take it? What exactly does the bully have in store for the ZPD's first rabbit officer?Read the tags folks.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story I was commissioned to write.  
> I do not condone the actions of any character in this story.

This was wrong. So completely wrong. Probably the most wrong thing she'd ever done and yet-

Her legs wobbled as he continued to pound into her, his pace fast and rough as his length slipped in and out of her with an audible smacking sound that filled the empty room. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd ended up here, well that wasn't true. He'd 'dragged' her here. She'd been in the ZPD gym working the punching bag when he'd come in. She'd seen him around the precinct lately, he was one of the new recruits fresh out of the academy. From the moment she'd seen him he'd rubbed her the wrong way, his cocky smile and sneer; making it clear he thought he was better than everyone else. It bugged her, made her roll her eyes and ignore him when he'd tried to speak to her. Then the chief had paired them together, a rate separation from her usual partner, friend and secret boyfriend Nick wilde. Of course they'd both protested, not wanting to be separated but the chief hadn't been swayed. Nick had been paired off with Fangmire while wolfford was out on leave and she had been paired up with the new guy. 

A particularly rough thrust from behind momentarily broke her from her thoughts, making her toes curl involuntarily as deep inside her his member pressed against that bundle of nerves that made stars burst in front of her eyes. Unconsciously she groaned, a weak defeated moan that made him chuckle from behind her. "oh? You like that?" A moment later he adjusted his position, driving his hips forward at a new angle that repeatedly struck the spot deep inside her while making the metal shelf she was pushed against shake and rattle. "I bet you're loving this huh? I bet you haven't had a fucking like this in ages." 

As much as she hated to admit it, he wasn't wrong. Nick was a wonderful lover, truly he was. He was kind, caring, tender, affectionate and gentle. But there were times, admittedly rare times but still… times where she wished he wasn't. Where she wished he'd allow himself to go a little wild. To grab her and be a little rough, pin her down, bite her, scratch her and-

"Nhf! Someone's getting into this. Your pussy got all tight all of a sudden." His words made her face burn with embarrassment and humiliation. A second later she yelped in surprise, her entire body jerking in shock and pain as he slapped her rump. "That's it little rabbit, squeeze my cock like a good slut."

That made her react, grinding her teeth together and she shook her head. "i-i-i'm n-n-n-" her voice shook with each thrust he took, her heartbeat hammering in her chest as a knot began to form in her stomach. A second later she felt his paw grab her by the ears, forcing her head back so she was looking up at the ceiling which bobbed and jostled with each thrust.

"What was that? Speak up slut."

The use of the word made her more determined, making her take a deep breath before managing to say, "i-i'm not a sl-slut."

Behind her he chuckled, his thrusts not even changing pace. "Says the rabbit bent over an evidence shelf." A second later he forced her head forward, pushing it against one of the evidence boxes that lined the shelf; his claws digging painfully but not dangerously into her skin. "Besides if you aren't a SLUT..." He growled the word, as if daring her to resist again. "Then why are you not. wearing. any. underwear?" At the end of each word he drove his hips forward, slamming into her with enough force to know the breath out of her as he hammered her insides.

Of course she had a reason. It had been Nick's idea. The pair of them had spent the night together last night and in the morning he'd had the playful and slightly listy idea. He'd wear her panties if she wore none. And then later that night-

"Someone's getting tight again I see. Told you, you're a SLUT. But that's ok. Being a slut is fun. Now you don't have to pretend to not be one anymore." Fuck his voice! He sounded so smug. She could practically see that arrogant condescending smirk on his face, the same smirk he'd given her when he'd come into the weight room and challenged her to a round in the boxing ring. They'd been alone and she'd seen it as the perfect opportunity to take out her annoyance and frustration about being stuck with him. Of course she now realized it had been a setup. He'd beaten her like she was back in her first week at the academy. Then he'd challenged her to a rematch, then another and another; beating her each time all while maintaining his shit eating smirk until her blood had booked with anger and rage.

When he'd lazily declared he was done she'd snarled at him, demanding another match so she could have another shot at pounding that smug look off his face. She should have realized when his grin only grew that that had been exactly what he wanted. He'd agreed, but only if they added in a little wager. If she won, he'd request a different partner so she could go back to nick. But if he won, but in her anger she hadn't listened to what he'd wanted. Her entire focus had been on beating him, so much so that when the bell sounded she'd given up on fighting civil and instead had lunged at him like a wild animal. He'd easily blocked her, using a technique they taught recruits the first day in the ring to knock her off balance before grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the mat before pinning her down.

His breath had been so warm on the back of her neck and the base of her ears. His smugness at having won had practically dropped from his voice as he'd whispered to her. "You lose."

In a way he acted and sounded so much like nick that it had taken her breath away. Maybe that was it. Maybe that's why, when he'd shifted and rolled her over she was looking up at him before leaning in to claim her lips, she hadn't pushed him away. Maybe that's why she'd grabbed the front of his gym clothes and dragged him back in for another kiss, and another and another until-

Another slap to her rump jolted her from her thoughts again. A moment later her eyes widened as she found his thrusts had changed, having sped up as well as become deeper and more aggressive while his breathing was coming in sharp grunts and growls. She knew what that meant, almost a year with nick had taught her all the signs. She struggled weakly against his grip. Trying to shake her head or move her hips away and escape from him. His grip on her hip tightened, his claws threatening to pierce her skin and draw blood, making her freeze instinctively. 

He pressed against her, half crushing her against the shelf as deep inside her his cock pulsed and throbbed, seeing to swell and grow in size before finally erupting in a shower of warm, almost hot cum and seamen. The knot her stomach broke, seeming to melt away into hundreds of angry insects which itched and burned their way through her body as he felt him grind against her. His cock twitched and spasmed inside her, pumping out another load, then another and another all while he groaned and grunted in her ear. She lost track of how many times he came, the feeling of his cum dripping out of her abused hole and trailing down her thighs and hips making her feel dirty. For a moment she worried he might try to knot her, the feeling of her body straining against his half inflated knot making her whimper and shake.

"Oh d-don't worry hopps. I won't k-knot you, not y-yet anyways." She took a small amount of glee from the way his voice shook. Clearly he'd just gone through a brutal climax. "After all I still have four more hours in my shift you know." She felt him grind against her entrance for a few moments before withdrawing from her body. Involuntarily she groaned at the loss and the sudden feeling of his seed now dripping out of her used hole. "But you remember those benefits of being a slut I mentioned? Well one of them is that we'll have lots and LOTS of chances to do this again in the future." Her breathing was ragged, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to breath. His scent was everyone, completely drowning out her own smell. Her skin itched and burned as her own climax trailed onward not yet done with her. A second later she groaned as he again pulled her ears, forcing her head back further than before until she was looking at him upside-down. "But only if you're a good little slut otherwise no more wonder cock for you." As he spoke he shifted, wiping his deflating length through the fur on her back and butt. "Now, are you gonna be a good little slut?"

She should have said no. She should have told him to fuck off. Or better yet punch him in the face, then tazed him, then beaten the shit out of him and then reported everything that had happened to bogo. That's what she should do.

"Y-y-ye-yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really expect to write another chapter of this.   
> so i havent fully decided some things.   
> i do have some ideas but i want to hear back from all of you.   
> mainly what kind of species should "he" be?
> 
> i like the idea of 
> 
> 1\. another fox  
> 2\. a black jaguar (like manchas)  
> 3\. a wolf  
> 4\. other (you pick)
> 
> thoughts?

When she'd gotten home she'd barely been able to look at herself in the mirror. How could she have done that? How could she have risked what she and nick had grown to have? how could she? The questions swirled around in her brain, making her feel almost dizzy. If anyone had walked in, if anyone had seen. Then that was it, her and nick would be over for sure. Her job as an office would be in jeopardy. All anyone would see was the very thing she'd tried so show them she wasn't, just a horny bunny who couldn't control her urges. That's all she would be in their eyes.

Groaning to herself she'd stripped off her clothes. A shower, that's what she really needed. A nice long hot shower to clean her body and her mind and-

The memory came to her then, unconscious and unwelcome. The feeling of his cock sliding into her. How he hadn't hesitated, like he owned her. Like he'd just been a hole for him to fuck and not a person to care about. Against her will she felt s shudder ripple up her spine. As dimented and wrong as it sounded…

"No." She ground her teeth together, turning on the water and letting it wash over her. It was wrong. It was wrong, it was wrong it was wrong! Against her will another memory surfaced. The memory of her being pinned against him, of his body slapping and hammering against hers, how each thrust had made her toes curl and made her moan. "No."

She pressed her paws against her face as she stood under the stream of warm water, willing the memories to stop. It was sick. It was sick and twisted and wrong. And yet… it had felt so good. Better than anytime before it. Better even than when she was with nick. It had felt so good. Like some deep down forbidden itch had finally been scratched. 

Groaning she leaned backwards, allowing her back to hit the shower wall. What was she going to do? Tell nick? He'd be crushed. Keep it to herself? The guilt would ruin her for sure.  _ Go back? _

The thought made her freeze, her breath catching in her chest. Go back? Why on earth would she go back? Why would she risk everything for something that just felt good? Why would she-

But again, unwelcome and unwanted came the memories. The feeling of helplessness as he'd grabbed her and pulled down her pants. The feeling of his cock inside her. Of his breath on the back of her neck and his claws digging at her skin. It made her squirm, biting her lip as against her will she felt her body start to react to the memories. It had felt so good to give in. To just let him use her however he wanted. To be his… his slut. That word made her shiver. She wasn't stupid, she knew the reputation rabbits had. It had been something she'd had to fight against all through the academy. New recruits seeing her and thinking she'd be an easy lay. She'd turned them down of course, some of them politely and some of them not so politely. At the time she'd been so focused on her goals, on becoming a ZPD officer and making the world a better place.

Shutting off the water judy grabbed her towel, drying off before wrapping it around her body and exiting the bathroom. She'd set her phone on her dresser and as she moved to sit on her bed thr blinking light in the upper right corner told her someone has messaged her while she'd been in the shower. Dropping down onto her bed she picked up her phone, opening it up without a second thought. It was probably nick; he usually texted her around this time, to check and see if she'd had gotten ho-

As the screen turned on she found the message wasn't from nick at all. Her eyes widened, her stomach dropping like a stone as she realized what she was looking at. At the top of the screen the number the message was from was unnamed, but the image on the screen told her it could only be from one mammal, HIM. Fresh guilt welled up in her stomach, her eyes trying to unsee the photo he'd sent which was a clear shot from behind of when he'd cum inside her. In the shot cum dripped and leaked out of her freshly fucked pussy, while his cock was about halfway pulled out, slicked and shiny with their combined fluids. Below the photo a short text met her gaze. 

A good look for you

Her heart beat thunderously in her chest and her paws shook slightly as she quickly responded. 

Delete that

It took him less than a second to respond.

No

She growled.

Delete it now!

Only if you give me another to replace it

She stared at the message. He wanted her to give him another one? Another what?

Are you insane?

No, I'm serious.

A second later another photo came through. Her eyes widened as she found herself staring at a picture of his cock, the red marbled skin firm and hard and fully erect. 

Looking at this and remebering it got me nice and hard. I was just about to jerk off to it. bet some of my friends would feel the same way.

She stared at his message, her mind a flurry of responses and worry. 

You can't be serious.

He responded a second later. 

Find out.

Her stomach twisted fearfully. 

You can't show that to anyone! please  


Why not?

BECAUSE!

She could almost hear him laugh when she read his response. 

It seems like we're at an impass then. You don't want these pics floating out there. But I want to show them to my buddies. How do you suppose we work this out?

Growling at her phone she'd been about to respond when another message blinked into existence on her screen.

Hey carrots, it's me. You get home ok?

The sudden contact from her fox made the situation feel that much worse. He was so kind and caring, so loving. And she'd thrown that all away because of her stupid body's urges. Losing her eyes for a moment she inhaled deeply. There was no way around it, she was in a mess. A mess she'd created and was entirely her fault. If anyone else found out about it then her life would be over. And as much as she hated it right now the only course of action she could take was…

What will it take to keep you from sharing those pics?

Told you already. I plan to enjoy that body of yours a lot more in the future. But if that was to complex let me spell it out for the country bunny.

She ground her teeth together, his arrogance almost palpable through her phone. 

Anytime I want I'm going to bed you over and fuck you. Anytime I want you'll suck my cock or do whatever I tell you. Do that, and the pics stay secret. Deal?

She glared at her phone, hating every work of his message. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be. There was no way she'd agree to such things. Her eyes drifted back to the message from nick and her stomach squirmed again.

Tomorrow after work, Smiling Jack's Diner. We're going to make a fair deal or no deal at all.

His response came through a few seconds later.

See you there, slut


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was not easy for Judy. When she woke up in the morning the very first thing she felt was embarrassment and shame. Pressing her face against her pillow she groaned, willing it all not to be true. She hadn't snapped and made an advance on a new recruit. She hadn't let him fuck her in the supply closet like some kind of… slut. The word again made a shiver race up her spine involuntarily. She hadn't agreed to meet him after work today to talk terms and most of all…

She pressed her face harder against the pillow, willing herself to have dream something else last night; anything else. Anything but him, pinning her down and claiming her in every way, treating her like a cock sleeve and pounding his long hard hot length into her like a savage animal while she'd been helpless to stop him. She couldn't even remember exactly how he'd appeared in her dream. All she knew was that one moment she had been shopping with some of her family at a mall run by penguins and the next… the next he'd shown up, dragged her off to lion christ knew where and had proceeded to use her body like a fleshlight. Against her will she felt her body react to the memories, a tingle blooming between her legs as she recalled him pushing her down against the ground before forcibly slamming himself inside her like he owned her. He was so much bigger than her, his size definitely inflated by the dream as he'd held her down with one paw, possessively licking her neck and calling her his slut. Again her body betrayed her, the faint tingling growing in strength.

Growling at herself she pushed the thoughts and memories away, doing her best to take back control. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. There was absolutely no way any of the things he'd done to her in the dream or yesterday had aroused her. It was all… automatic, well autonomic actually. Her body had nearly reacted to what had happened. It didn't mean anything, it didn't mean that she'd enjoyed it. Today after work she was going to put an end to it once and for all. She was going to go to the diner and tell him that whatever he thought he was going to get from her he was wrong. Afterwards, she'd tell nick; come clean about everything. It would be hard and painful, she had no doubt. Her stomach churned while her heart clenched painfully as she imagined Nick's reaction to the news. But it's what had to be done. If she didn't do it… things would only get worse.

By the end of the day she felt horrible, wanting to do nothing more than crawl into bed and not talk to anyone. Still, she did as she'd been told; telling nick at least a partial truth, that she wasn't feeling well before leaving a little bit early and making her way towards the diner she'd been told to go to. She felt guilty for lying to her fox of course, the expression of worry and concern he'd given her when she'd said she wasn't feeling good had made her heart clench painfully. She'd almost come clean right then and there, told him everything that had happened and hope that he'd forgive her. But she hadn't, for some reason she'd kept it to herself. And now she was here, pushing open the door of the diner before scanning the occupants until she found the one she was looking for, her ‘partner’.

“Look at you Hopps, here early. You must really want to talk to me.” She didn't respond as she dropped down into the red vinyl covered booth, her eyes narrowing at the black leopard who was smiling innocently albeit a bit smugly at her. His name was King, well actually it was Kingston but he'd told her to call her King when they'd first met. Mentally she cursed him. “So, I figured we could eat something here, then slip out back and have some more fun. I've been thinking about you all day. It was hard to sit through all the precinct safety lessons knowing I have a hot little bunny slut waiting for me.”

She growled at that word, her fur standing slightly on end. Angrily she pointed at him, wanting nothing more than to punch him. “Fuck you.”

King chuckled. “Thats the plan Hopps.”

She growled again, feeling her blood boil. “No, fuck you. I'm not gonna do anything you say. Do whatever the fuck you want with those pictures, I'll take my chances.”

Across from her King raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that so? Well then,” he pulled out his phone, moving to lean against the table they were seated at, his fingers dancing across the keypad which clicked as he wrote. “I met that fox of yours today, he helped out at one of the safety lessons today. We got to talking during a break, nice guy. He gave me his number incase i had any questions.” Judy felt a bit of her resolve falter. It was a bluff, it had to be a bluff. Nick didn't teach safety classes. “I wonder what he’ll think when he sees the pic? Maybe he’ll thinks its spam or a wrong number? It is a little hard to tell its you. Then again,” Kings eyes flicked to look at her. “Hes seen you naked before. So maybe he’ll recognize you. I wonder how he’d feel if he knew?” her stomach squirmed painfully, clenching as she imagined nicks devastated reaction. The way his ears would droop and his tail would sag and he'd become quite and withdrawn, the way he did when he was hurt or upset.

“Stop.”

She hated herself for saying it, for giving in. it was wrong. It made her feel weak and helpless and pathetic. Yet the mental image of the hurt and betrayed nick made her feel even worse, about as worse as possible. Across from her a smirk spread across King’s face. “What was that Hopps?”

She ground her teeth together. “I said STOP.”

She spoke the last bit a little louder than the rest, waiting as he leaned back in the booth. “Awww, did little hopps change her mind? Does she not want me to share the pics after all?”

She growled again, anger bubbling and mixing in her uneasy stomach. She wanted to yell, to punch something. She wanted to leap across the table and tear this guy apart. Instead she forced herself to breath, the mental image of hurt nick still in her mind as she spoke. “If… If I do this… Nick can never know.”

King nodded. “Naturally, we wouldn't want him to try and interfere would we?”

She ignored the comment, her mind a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. “I mean it. He can never find out. EVER.”

King smiled. “You have my word, he’ll never know.”

She rolled her eyes but took a deep breath. “It’s just you. No friends, no strangers. Just you. Got it?”

King smirked. “I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't really like sharing my toys anyways.” She growled again, making king chuckle. “Oh cut that out. I'm doing you a favor here. The way you threw yourself at me, its clear your fox isn't satisfying you. Now you actually have someone who can. You should be grateful. Of course if I’m going to agree to your terms, then I have some terms of my own.”

She blinked, half shocked that he had the nerve to say what he'd just said. “Fine, what are they?”

King leaned forward, his large black form towering slightly over her. “Stop pretending you hate this. We both know otherwise. You kissed me back in the training room. You threw yourself at me. You are the one who started this. So stop acting like this is such a terrible thing. Just do as your told and we’ll both be satisfied.”

She ground her teeth together, hating everything about him and what he'd said and the situation he'd put her in. Most of all, she hated that he was at least partially right. She had kissed him first. She had been unable to control her urges that day. It was her fault she was in this mess. And now… now she had to figure a way out of it. 

“Fine.”

King smiled at her, his white teeth showing when he did so, making her shiver unconsciously. “I know you would. Now come on, lets go somewhere more… private.”


End file.
